RECUERDAME
by Simplementecandy
Summary: El amor a veces no es como lo esperamos. A veces se llena de ilusiones y termina en desengaño. Ella siempre habria creido en aquella promesa que el le habia hecho cuando ambos eran simples niños. Una historia más de mi queridisimo rebelde y mi dulce Candice.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Me encuentro sentado en la terraza de mi habitación. Observando otro amanecer aparecer, mientras su recuerdo llega de nuevo a mi mente. Añorando todo lo que tuve y perdí. Queriendo recuperar el tiempo que desperdicie por ciego para recuperar parte del tiempo que jamás volveré a tener.

Respiro hondo, mientras las lágrimas bañan de nuevo mi rostro. ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien y no saberlo? ¿Cómo puedes volverte tan ciego cuando tienes a tu verdadero amor tan cerca de ti y lo ves tan solo como una vieja amiga del pasado? ¿Cómo puedes perder el tiempo innecesariamente para después lamentarte sin encontrar nada que cambie eso?

Es tarde. Lo sé…

La vida me había dado el tiempo suficiente para que yo abriera los ojos y cambiara mi tonta actitud de ver la vida. Lo había hecho de tantas maneras. Incluso cuando la trajo a ella de regreso a mi vida.

Habíamos crecido y dejado de ser los niños que habíamos sido antes. Habíamos cambiado. Pero ella internamente aún seguía siendo la Candice White de antes. En cambio, yo no. Me había vuelto en un hombre de cierta manera material. Que solo valoraba un físico en vez del ser que había en el interior de las personas. Y eso la había desilusionado cuando nos habíamos encontrado después de doce años sin vernos. Ya que la última vez que nos habíamos visto, ella solo tenía trece años.

_ Pensé que se emocionaría al verme de regreso… Creí que habíamos sido los mejores amigos…_ le dijo a Patty después de haberme alejado de ella.

_ Crecieron… Y no todo el mundo piensa como tú. Hay quienes, como él, que olvidan lo que fueron…Y a los amigos que tuvieron.

_ Tal vez tengas razón, Patty… A veces olvido que la gente al crecer cambia. Creo que la única que no, he sido yo…

_ ¿Y dónde me dejas a mí?_ hizo un gesto como si se hubiese ofendido.

_ Y tú…jejejejeje…Y Tony…

Ella había regresado a Los Estados Unidos otra vez. Específicamente a Tampa.

La había tratado con cierta formalidad e indiferencia. De aquella manera que se trata a alguien que estas viendo por primera vez, en vez de abrazarla como lo habían hecho lo demás.

Ahora que recuerdo ese día, siento que el aire se me escapa y un dolor aún más fuerte me hiere. Como si un puñal se enterrara aún más en mi corazón.

Conseguí lo que sembré y ahora sufro por eso.

Los días siguieron corrieron con la normalidad de siempre en mi vida. No había buscado la manera de acercarme a ella y volver a hacer los amigos que habíamos sido. Ni siquiera me interesaba hacerlo, como lo había hecho Tony y Patty

_ Debemos celebrar en grande… Ya ha pasado dos meses y no hemos celebrado como es._ le decía Tony, mientras se encontraban en su casa junto a Patty.

_ Gracias…pero la verdad, no me gustan las fiestas. Y los únicos con que tengo que celebrar son con ustedes. Mis verdaderos amigos…

Había deseado poder incluirme en aquel instante. Pero entendía que ya yo no sentía lo mismo que antes. La palabra amistad había desaparecido de mi diccionario al haberme olvidado de ella y al haberme convertido en un ser tan frío.

_ Si al menos no quieres celebrar con una fiesta…al menos me vas a aceptar una invitación a cenar. Es decir una cena para tres amigos…_ dijo Tony, cambiado a la final su argumento al ver que se veía tan obvio. Él siempre había sentido un sentimiento especial por ella. Y era el único que había hecho todo lo posible para no perder el contacto con ella.

_ ¿Una cena para tres?_ había repetido Patty con un tono un poco irónico y gracioso.

_ ¿Una cena para tres amigos?_ repitió Candice sin percatarse de cómo Tony mataba a Patty con la mirada_. Me parece genial…_ sonrió un poco.

¿En que me había convertido en realidad? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de perder todo lo que la vida me había colocado al frente?

•••••••••••••••••

 **Aquí de nuevo con otra historia de mis personajes favoritos...obviamente no me pertenecen.**

 **Espero que les gustes.**

 **Saludos !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Dos días después de ese la encontré en el mismo supermercado, haciendo compras, sola. Me miró sorprendida cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. Yo solo me limite a darle un hola por educación y me aleje de ella como si nunca nos hubiésemos conocido. Haciéndole ver que en realidad no quería retroceder el tiempo y recuperar nuestra antigua amistad.

¿Por qué no vi lo obvio? ¿Por qué no vi que me sería sencillo amarla?

Ni siquiera aquella noche en que la encontré junto a sus amigos me hizo percatarme de eso. Había entrado en aquel restaurante con "mi novia" y un amigo. Archie al verlos sonrió de asombro. Le había escuchado a Tony que estaba enamorado de una antigua amiga que había regresado, y al fin, desde lejos él la conocía.

_ En realidad es muy hermosa… Con razón Tony habla como un tonto enamorado de ella…

_ ¿De quién hablas?_ le dije sin importancia.

_ De esa chica que está con ellos…

Mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella en aquel instante, para después darle la espalda y seguir hacia mi mesa. No le había prestado importancia al hecho de que ella estuviese allí.

_ ¿Sucede algo?_ le preguntó Tony al ver un gesto triste en su rostro. se había percatado de mi presencia, sin embargo, él no. Ya que su lugar no se lo había permitido.

_ No… Nada. Solo que es un hermoso lugar… Gracias por este gesto tan hermoso de su parte hacia mí…

Patty había visto más en aquella actitud. Pero había preferido guardar silencio. No estaba en ella decir lo que el silencio había preferido callar y guardar oculto.

Poco a poco el tiempo siguió corriendo. El saludarla por educación se me había hecho habitual y ella el responder también. Ella había comprendido que ese era yo ahora. Y nada haría cambiar aquello.

¡Cuanto me arrepiento de todo eso!

Y una mañana…

_ ¿A dónde vas?_ le preguntó Patty al verla. En su rostro había lágrimas que querían expresarse de una manera, aunque ella quisiese ocultarlas.

_ Voy a caminar un momento…

_ ¿Iras sola?

_ Sí, necesito pensar…

_ ¿Es por Terrence, verdad?

_ ¿Ah?...No, no es por nadie. Sino por mí._ dijo guardando oculta la verdad.

_ No puedes engañarme…Lo puedo leer en tu mirada. Te duele ver lo mucho que él ha cambiado… Y…

_ Ya no importa… La vida debe continuar. ¿No lo crees?_ dijo al interrumpirla.

_ No deberías salir sola… ¿Te sientes bien? Estás algo pálida…

_ Me siento bien…y ya estoy bien grandecita para que me den sermones…

_ Es que…

_ ¡Me siento perfectamente!…No estoy enferma.

Se alejo de ella sin más que decir.

Se dirigió hacia la playa y allí se detuvo. Se colocó en un lugar retirado y se sentó allí a llorar. Necesitaba desahogarse. Lo que había soñado encontrar al regresar, solo se había quedado en un sueño del pasado. Un triste sueño…

Había deseado tanto el reencontrarse conmigo. Había soñado tanto volver a ser los amigos que éramos antes. Había soñado tanto que aquel sentimiento que había ocultado de niña hubiese desaparecido al verme. Pero no, seguía tan intacto. Como una fotografía que había sido protegida en un álbum de foto o en un marco de fotografía.

El tiempo lo había decidido así. Y ella se sentía desvanecida por eso.

Después de una hora allí se levantó y decidió seguir caminando. Necesitaba despejar su mente y encontrar la manera para arrancar aquel sentimiento que le hacía daño.

Caminó hacia el Boulevard Bayshore. Y se detuvo allí un instante cuando los recuerdos regresaron a sus pensamientos.

_ _¿Me prometes que no te olvidaras de mí?_

 __ Los amigos nunca se olvidan…_

 __ Tengo miedo que tú te olvides de mí… Mi padre ha sido enviado a Venezuela y no sé por cuanto tiempo vivamos allí. Mis abuelos maternos son de allí._

 __ Candy, vete tranquila…No te olvidare… ¿Cómo voy a olvidar a mi gran amiga Candice White?_

 __ ¿Estás seguro?_

 __ Lo estoy… Y es una promesa. Terrence Grandchester jamás se olvidara de su amiga._

Aquella había sido una promesa que había sido jurada con un fuerte abrazo. Una promesa que se la había llevado el viento. Yo me había olvidado de ella y de todo lo que había prometido.

_ Candice, ¿te sientes bien?_ le había preguntado Tony al encontrarla allí. Ella había estado llorando_. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

_ Estoy bien… ¿Qué haces aquí?_ dijo al reaccionar y al intentar caminar.

_ ¿En verdad te sientes bien?

_ Sí…_ dijo en un tono algo molesto. ¿Acaso no podía estar sola por un instante consigo misma para llorar, sin que nadie conocido la viera?

_ Te estaba buscando… Patty me dijo…

_ Estoy grandecita para tener niñera… Solo salí un instante… ¿Bien?

_ Sí, no quería incomodarte con mi presencia.

_ Lo siento… No quería ser tan grosera. Perdóname…_ dijo al ver que actuaba mal e injustamente con él.

¿En quién me había convertido en realidad? ¿Cómo había sido posible que cambiase tanto y olvidarme de quien era en realidad?

Ahora que mi mente vuela a aquel pasado, mis lágrimas bañan mi rostro. ¿Cómo puedo pretender que ella quiera ahora escucharme? Si no hay que olvidar ni ignorar que los hechos hablan más que las palabras. Y lo que hice y deje de hacer hablaron más de lo que hubiese querido. Ellos la fueron lastimando cuando mi corazón era una piedra. Cuando estaba tan ciego para ver que algo me haría ver cuanto la amaría. Y cuando se hace tarde para remediar las cosas.

Cuando se hace tarde para ver que "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde", y lo difícil que es remediar los errores pasados. Lo difícil que es que alguien a quien le hiciste daño quiera volverte a escuchar.

Quizás era suficiente con abrir los ojos y el corazón, y así ver y escuchar cuando el amor se encuentra rodeando cerca de ti.

Me duelen los recuerdos al ver lo que por estúpido hice y deje de hacer. Y como eso me abrió los ojos a aquello que me negaba a ver. O a admitírmelo a mí mismo.

Candy cedió su actitud con Tony. Él secó sus lágrimas y la invitó a un lugar cercano y algo solitario para tomar un helado.

...

_ Volveré pronto…Te llamare…_ le decía a Elisa, mientras hablaba con ella por teléfono.

_ ¿Estás seguro que no será como la última vez?

_ Eliza, estaba trabajando. No estaba jugando…Y estuve todo ese tiempo ocupado.

_ Cómo siempre, ¿No te parece?..._ dijo en un tono irónico.

_ No vamos a empezar a discutir de nuevo. Ya te dije que estaré solo unos días y regresare . . .

_ Espero que esta vez, aunque sea para darme las buenas noches, me llames…_ dijo aún molesta, sintiendo que la evadía con mi actitud, como siempre. Últimamente había cambiado mucho con ella. Y no era su culpa. Sino mía.

_ Te llamare…Esperare tu llamadas también._ dije por decirlo, mientras nos despedíamos y ella suponía que todo seria otra vez como la última vez. A su parecer nuestra relación se había transformado en costumbre. De mi parte ya no había amor, solo costumbre al estar con ella.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Feliz 2106 !**_

 _ **Que este año sea muuuucho mejor que el anterior y llene de dicha y bendiciones sus hogares.**_

 _ **Les mando un calido abrazo**_ **(^_^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Podrían pensar que sería lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar su indiferencia, que siendo el Terrence que ahora era, podría con todo aquello después de al fin abrir los ojos. Sin embargo, no habría de ser así, y ahora que veo la lluvia caer, siento dolor y lo duro que es abrir los ojos y caer a ese vacío o abismo que uno mismo se ha hecho. Cuando se ha perdido a alguien tanto tiempo, y ahora se está de frente a la realidad que no se quería ver.

 _Y qué si nunca beso sus labios, o siento el tacto de su dulce abrazo. La vida podrá continuar, es cierto. Pero sin ella, no existirá lugar al cual yo pertenezca. Mientras su perdón es lo único que puede hacer que el amor la regrese de vuelta a mí, aun cuando no soy digno de eso. Y me tendré que resignar a tener un corazón vacío, pues solo ella puede cambiar todo._

¿Cuántas veces he pensado en ello, mientras mi mundo se cae en un mar lleno de mentiras que yo mismo me creé?

Ahora que pienso en ella y en ese pasado que deje atrás. En mi mente sólo llega un pensamiento. ¿Qué cosas no haría por estar cerca de Candice? ¿Estaría dispuesto a atravesar un desierto para estar con ella?... Siendo honesto, un millón de kilómetros no me parecería tanto, iría a cualquier parte para conseguir su corazón.

Pero la cuestión es si ella lo permitiría.

_ ¿Y esa cara?_ me había preguntado Joshua, después de salir de aquella reunión que nos había tenido ocupado todo el día_. Tienes una cara…

_ ¿Por quién crees?_ dije con ironía. Terminando de apagar el celular.

_ ¿Por Elisa?

_ No entiende que estoy ocupado… que estoy trabajando. Pretende que la esté llamando a cada hora. ¡Y ya pase mis límites!

_ Terry, te has hecho la pregunta más importante en una relación… ¿Acaso la amas? ¿O se ha vuelto su relación una costumbre?_ dijo mirándome a la cara. Conociendo, sin que se lo dijera, la respuesta más obvia.

_ ¿Por qué las preguntas? ¿Es un examen psicológico?

_ En verdad estás de un humor._ dijo al darme una palmada en la espalda_. Necesitas tomar aire…. Mucho aire…

_ Lo lamento, creo…_ dije bajando la guardia. Y excusándome por mi actitud.

_ Tómate un tiempo…Nos vemos luego.

Lejos de allí, en un lugar en Tampa…

_ Llamando a Candy a tierra…_ le decía Patty, mientras ellas tomaban un helado, en una heladería.

_ Ah…

_ ¿Ya pisaste tierra?_ le dijo graciosamente, mientras veía que su amiga había regresado a la realidad_. ¿En quién pensaba?... Mmm, déjame pensarlo… ¿En Terrence?

_ ¿Se ve tan obvio?_ dijo mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

_ Mmm…Sí.

_ Lo siento… Se me hace tan difícil no pensar en él… A veces quisiera saber por qué el cambió tanto. Quisiera saber que lo impulsó a hacerlo.

_ ¿Qué tal la respuesta "La fama que adquirió al volverse en un publicista de renombre"?... Desde ese entonces se le subieron los humos, dejó de pisar el suelo y se olvidó quién en realidad él era.

_ No lo sé…_ miró la copa de su helado. Recordando cuando éramos tan solo niños. Y aquellos amigos inseparables.

_ Dejemos de pensar en él o se nos derretirán los helados… Olvidémonos de él… ¿Sí?

Candice sonrió un poco, aunque sabía que aquello le era imposible. Por eso había querido regresar a Tampa desde hacia tiempo… Quería saber si al verme todo aquel sentimiento que le había seguido, se había esfumado. Que solo era un sueño. Una ilusión de la niñez.

Sin embargo, la vida tenía siempre la última respuesta en nuestras vidas. A pesar de que a veces pretendemos creernos dueños de ella. Aun cuando no soy partidario de la palabra "destino", había aprendido que no somos dueños del futuro.

Aunque si somos dueños de los errores que cometemos en el transcurso de nuestra existencia.

_ _**¿Piensas colgarme la llamada otra vez?_**_ _me decía Elisa furiosa. Aquella era la décima llamada._

 __ Estoy trabajando… No estoy jugando._

 ___ _ **Soy tu novia… Me deberías guardar aunque sea un momento… ¿O es qué tienes a otra?**_

 __ Si tuviese a otra, ¿no crees que ya te lo hubiese dicho?_

 ___ _ **Entonces, ¿Por qué tu actitud tan distante conmigo?**_

 __ ¿Qué te parece como respuesta que tú misma la has producido? ¡Me estoy hartando de tu actitud de niña malcriada!_

 ___ _ **¿Ahora la culpable soy yo?**_

 __ ¿Quién, entonces?_ dije con un tono cínico._

 ___ _ **Eres un imbécil Terrence…**_

 __ ¿Lo soy?_ sonreí burlonamente_. Sabes, en algo tienes razón… Soy un verdadero imbécil en seguir discutiendo contigo todos los días con lo mismo. Vamos a hacer algo sensato… Pongámosle punto final a todo esto._

 ___ _ **¿Me estás cortando? ¡¿Estas rompiendo conmigo, por teléfono?!**_

 __ Hmmm…Creo que sí… Adiós Elisa._ dije y le colgué._

Apague el móvil después de eso. No quería saber nada más de ella. Y había tomado una decisión sin pensarlo tanto. Había acabado con aquella relación. Sin importarme si lo había hecho correctamente.

Ahora que los recuerdos llegan a mi mente, siento que lo que me ocurrió a mí después, era algo que me merecía. Algo o alguien debían hacerme poner los pies en la tierra. Y solo había una sola persona. Era Candice.

¿De qué manera? ¿De qué forma?... ¿Y por qué ella? Con quién había cambiado por algo que aún no he contado. Y creo que a su tiempo entenderán mis motivos.

No necesito encontrar una razón de por que me siento tan triste. Cada vez que cierro los ojos y todo lo que veo es el rostro de Candice. No necesito encontrar una razón de por que no puedo sentir mi corazón, cuando no la veo junto a mí. Mientras me pregunto: ¿A dónde se ha ido? ¿Porqué yo quiero saberlo? ¿Por qué la extraño?…

No necesito encontrar mucho menos el motivo de por qué no puedo concentrarme. Y el porqué mi mundo está de cabeza. Es obvio ahora para mí. Ella esparció magia a mi vida cuando éramos tan solo niños. Verla sonreír era como mirar un hermoso amanecer. Aunque al encontrarla no quise verlo. Ella siempre fue la luz en mi mundo. Un mundo donde la sinceridad no tenía sentido y el que solo ella llenó de mucha esperanza, mientras íbamos creciendo en la distancia. Hasta que cometí el error de olvidarme de ella y de la promesa que le hice.

¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué me olvide de ella?... Perdí la visión de mi vida. Y deje de tener un instante los pies en la tierra. ¿Se puede aceptar como respuesta?... Pues esa es mi verdad. Esa fue la razón de porque me aleje de muchas cosas valiosas que tenía fuera de mi hogar. Dejé que un mundo que aún no conocía me nublara los ojos, y me impidiera ver la actitud errónea que mi ser tomaba.

Una mañana, en el supermercado…

_ ¿Podemos hablar?_ me había preguntado al tener el valor de confrontarme. Al menos, se sentía que se debía eso.

Giré y la miré detrás de mí. Sus ojos miraron los míos tan fijamente, sin hacerme ver lo difícil que era para ella el estar allí.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ dije al ignorarla un poco, mostrándome chocante.

_ Ya te dije… Hablar contigo.

_ ¿De qué?... No creo que tengamos mucho de que hablar._ dije aún dándole la espalda.

_ Pues sí, si tenemos mucho de que hablar… Y no me iré de aquí hasta que me respondas lo que quiero._ dijo en un tono que me hacía ver su molestia_. Por lo que no me importa si me das la espalda.

_ ¡Está bien!... Dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?_ dije al mirarla a la cara. Me molestaba su presencia. Y la manera en que ella buscaba las respuestas de ese pasado que yo había olvidado.

_ ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Qué paso contigo, Terry? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar tanto? ¿Por qué dejaste de ser mi amigo?

_ Son muchas preguntas, ¿no te parece?

_ Sí… Y no me importa. Tengo el derecho de saberlas.

_ Candice…La gente crece y cambia. Esa amistad se esfumó como se esfumó nuestra niñez. Perdí el interés de seguir siendo tu amigo. No le veía la importancia de seguir siéndolo o mantener mi promesa. Por eso dejé de escribirte con el tiempo…

_ ¡Eres tan diferente al Terrence que deje!... ¡Con el que hice una promesa!_ me dijo asombrada al ver como le hablaba con arrogancia.

_ Crecimos, Candice… Y cambiamos. ¿No te parece lo más obvio en la ley de la vida?... ¡La gente crece y cambia!

_ Sí…Tienes razón. Gracias por hacérmelo ver. Necesitaba escucharlo de ti. Para así decirme que gaste mi tiempo en creer en una amistad que nunca existió…_ dijo algo herida, mientras se disponía a alejarse de mí_. No te quitare más tiempo. Adiós…

La miré alejarse de mí, sin que me importara nada de lo que le había dicho. Ni siquiera me importaba lo tonto y engreído que había sido con ella. No se merecía esa actitud de mi parte. Pero me había comportado irracionalmente con ella. Sin saber ni imaginar que la vida me devolvería cada dolor y cada lágrima que le había hecho derramar a ella.

La pecosa, si, así le decía tenía pequeñas pintitas rosadas sobre su respingada naricita, llegó hasta el estacionamiento, y después de guardar su compra en el maletero de su automóvil, se subió en él. Deseaba salir de aquel lugar antes de encontrarse de nuevo conmigo.

Desde aquel día me desterraría de su corazón. Costara lo que le costara. Lo iba a hacer.

_ Era lo que querías saber… Y ya lo escuchaste de sus labios._ se decía al colocar sus manos en el volante, al instante en que prendía su automóvil. Mientras sentía su corazón desgarrado_. Ahora deja de llorar… Él no se merece ni una lágrima más… No más… No más lágrimas… Espero que desde hoy te quede claro…

Y salió del estacionamiento de aquel establecimiento.

Fui en verdad un verdadero estúpido. ¿Ahora que pretendo encontrar? ¿Acaso su perdón?... Es obvio que es algo que no me merezco. Aun cuando desee decirle tantas cosas. Y desee saber que puedo hacer para recuperarla. Y que ella misma me dijera como podría ser algo mejor que esto, que en lo que me convertí después de perderla, ante sus ojos. Ella es la única que puede calmar las tormentas que hay en mi alma en este momento y darme descanso. La que me puede sostener y no dejarme caer. Por que ella es todo lo que quiero y todo lo que necesito.

Y en mi presente sigo aquí esperando, mientras me estoy viniendo abajo, con un corazón roto que sigue latiendo.

Al mismo momento, que si supiera en donde se encuentra ella, preferiría perseguir su sombra toda mi vida. Que estar aislado y ausente de mi mismo. Solo. Como si hubiese perdido una parte de mí, cuando la deje marcharse. Sin permitirme abrir los ojos de mi error y así detenerla. Mientras el mundo sigue girando alrededor.

Mi mundo se encuentra al revés y no cambiara nada. Ahora ¿Qué más podría perder?... ¿Qué?...No tengo nada más que perder. Lo perdí todo cuando la deje marcharse. Y ahora me encuentro decepcionando de mí mismo. Perdí el significado que me había dado la vida al cruzarla a mi vida. Y mucho más, por lo que ocurrió después de ese encuentro. De esa primera conversación entre los dos.

Cierro todavía los ojos y sigo torturándome a causa de ese ayer inconcluso que quedó en medio de nuestras vidas. Y lo sé... He sido el único culpable en todo esto.

...

_ Candu, llegó esto de una de las universidades en donde enviaste tus solicitudes.

_ ¿Cuándo llego?_ dijo sorprendida al ver aquel sobre en sus manos. Era de la Universidad de Wisconsin, Madison (UW-Madison).

_ Después de que te fuiste de compra con Patty…

_ Llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba…_ abrió aquel sobre emocionada. Al menos era lo más emocionante que le pasaba en esa semana.

_ ¿Qué dice?

_ ¡Ahhhh!...¡Me aceptaron!… Empezare este otoño. No puedo creerlo… ¡Al fin cumpliré mi sueño de estudiar diseño de moda!

Aquella vez fue la última vez que ella pensaría en mí. Desde aquel día su vida giraría en su carrera y en cumplir sus sueños. Se marcharía lejos, sin deseos de reencontrarse conmigo.¿Y quién podía atreverse a criticarla por eso? Yo mismo había labrado aquel futuro.

...

_ Entonces, debemos celebrar._ le había dicho Patty al saber sobre que su amiga se iría a estudiar a la Universidad de Wisconsin, Madison (UW-Madison).

_ ¿Celebrar?_ dijo Candice al mirarla_. No será necesario…

_ ¿Cómo que no?

_ No quiero que se molesten por mí…Si hay que celebrar algo, será lo buenos amigos que han sido conmigo… Y sobre que nuestra amistad seguirá creciendo._ abrazó a su amiga_. No imaginas cuanto los voy a extrañar.

_ Entonces, debes aceptar lo que Tony y yo hemos preparado para ti. Él se ha ilusionado tanto en prepararte esta sorpresa…_ la miró con cara de sorprendida, se había percatado de que había hablado de más.

_ ¿Con qué preparó una sorpresa para mí?

_ ¿Cuál sorpresa?

_ La que mencionaste…

_ ¿Yo?

_ Sí, tú…

_ Está bien…Sólo no le digas nada a Tony que hable de más. Mañana en la noche debes vestirte muy elegante…Iremos a cenar a un lugar lujoso… Tony reservó ya una mesa para nosotros. Desea que sea una hermosa sorpresa para ti.

_ Haré como si no sé nada… Me arreglaré lo mejor posible.

Y así había hecho aquella noche…

Yo había asistido a aquel mismo lugar. La vida se empeñaba a acercarla a mí, mientras yo la alejaba cada vez con mi fría actitud.

La vi entrar junto a Tony y a Patty. Aquella noche usaba un hermoso vestido color terracota. Y llevaba su cabello recogido con una cola de caballo. En realidad se veía extremadamente hermosa. Alguien digna para admirar. Pero yo me encontraba tan ciego. No me permitía ver a la Candice externa ni interna.

_ En verdad que es hermosa…muy hermosa..._ dijo mi amigo al verla de reojo, mientras ella se sentaba junto a sus amigos. Nuestra mesa estaba algo cerca a la de ellos.

_ ¿De quién hablas?_ dije sin aún darme cuenta de que ella se encontraba allí.

_ De la amiga de Tony… De la chica que siempre está con él.

Giré un poco y al fin la vi. No mostré ningún asombro por el que ella estuviese allí. Aun cuando he de admitir que esta vez si me detuve, aun cuando fue unos pocos segundos, a admirarla. Se veía en realidad tan bella. Después continúe sin prestarle atención a su persona. Como si ella no estuviese allí.

¿Qué equivocado me encontraba con la vida? Demasiado… Demasiado…

_ ¿Viste quién esta allí?_ le dijo Tony, mientras ella ignoraba mi presencia .

_ No, ¿Quién?

_ Tu mejor amigo…_ dijo en un tono gracioso.

Ella giró y me miró. Su mirada no era la misma de antes, cuando me miraba. Ya ese brillo y esa ilusión habían sido apagadas en su mirada. Yo había sido el causante.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

El ayer, ahora es un recuerdo. Solo una foto en mi mesita de noche, de una vida que una vez compartí con Candice cuando éramos niños. Es lo que me hace compañía. Mientras pienso en todos los errores que cometí, al mismo tiempo, en que pienso en ella y en las tantas cosas que debí decirle, tuve la oportunidad y lo deje para "después".

Sólo me encantaría poder retroceder el tiempo y poder decirle que la amo. Un amor que empezó a crecer cuando ya era tarde para remediar lo que había hecho antes.

Ahora solo sé que ella se encuentra tan lejos de mí.

Aquella noche ella fue quien me ignoró, incluso cuando nos cruzamos sin planearlos los dos. Ella salía del baño de dama y yo me dirigía al de caballeros. Nos miramos sin decir ninguna palabra. Ni siquiera un gesto de un "hola" por educación. Y luego cada uno continúo con su camino. Sin imaginar que después de ese instante, hasta aquel momento en que nos volviésemos a ver, la vida giraría en mi contra.

Me haría ver las cosas que antes no había querido ver. Y me daría aquel golpe que tal vez yo mismo me merecía.

...

 _Dos años después._

 _En Wisconsin..._

_ Esta vez no aceptare ninguna negativa de tu parte… Iremos a Los Ángeles. Aunque sea llevándote a la fuerza._ le decía su compañera de habitación. Susana Marlow.

_ No he dicho que esta vez no iré… Ya lo he pensado. Tal vez no me haga mal el tomarme un fin de semana y divertirme un poco… ¡Son Los Ángeles!

_ ¿En serio nos vas a acompañar a Kim y a mi?... Patrick se morirá al verte… Sabes que el primo de Kim se muere por ti.

_ Lo sé… Sólo que yo no. Lamentablemente no tengo intenciones de enamorarme de nuevo. Y si me fuese posible, al único que me encantaría poderle corresponder es a mi amigo Tony. Aun cuando sé que es un imposible y una mentira. Uno no manda en el corazón… eso lo sé perfectamente._ dijo al recordarme, y al mismo momento, al quitarme de su mente.

_ ¿Tu amigo Tony? ¿El chico bello que suele a veces llamarte y te ha visitado dos veces?

_ Sí, ese mismo… Pero él solo será siempre mi mejor amigo. Por lo que esta conversación nunca se llevo a cabo, ¿Ok, Susana?

_ Soy una tumba…_ hizo como si se cerrara los labios como si ellos fuesen un cierre.

...

 _Mientras tanto, en Los Ángeles…_

_ Pensé que no aceptarías mi invitación, pues siempre te la pasas tan ocupado. Y como acabas de terminar con tu ex novia. Imaginé que no querrías ver a nadie…_me había dicho mi amigo, esa persona en común que tanto Candice como yo conocíamos, sin saberlo.

_ Patrick, en verdad necesitaba respirar aire nuevo… Los chicos y yo nos hemos tomado un break después de la última campaña publicitaria en la que trabajamos. Y mi rompimiento con Stephanie Connelly ha dado mucho que hablar últimamente. A veces creo que el amor no fue escrito para mí. No creo en el matrimonio y cuando un noviazgo va más allá de lo que espero, me termino aburriendo y asfixiando… Y creo que es por eso todos mis noviazgo terminan de la misma manera._ sonreí con algo de ironía, mientras mi amigo me daba una cerveza.

_ Bueno, tu gran amigo Patrick hará que la pases genial este fin de semana. Saldremos a navegar en mi yate con unas amigas y mi prima Kim. Una de sus amigas me tiene a borde de la locura…

_ ¿Y eso?_ le di un golpe en la espalda, antes de sentarme en el sofá de su casa_. ¿No te hace el mínimo caso?

_ Es aún peor… ¡Me ignora!. Siempre que voy a visitar a mi prima en la Universidad de Wisconsin, Madison (UW-Madison). Hace como si fuese invisible… Es odiosa y antipática conmigo. Y eso que solo voy a Wisconsin por ella. Parece una diosa… Pero ella nada.

_ Es en pocas palabras, difícil de conquistar…_ dije en un tono gracioso y algo burlón, sin imaginar que ambos hablábamos de alguien que ambos conocíamos_. ¡Mi amigo Patrick esta perdiendo sus encantos con las chicas!

_ Déjala… Ella caerá en mis manos como todas. Y después haré lo de siempre. Después que me canse de ella, buscare a otra. No soy hombre de una mujer. Y lo que me vuelve loco de ella es lo difícil que ha sido para mí conquistarla. Pero este fin de semana lo lograre…Mi prima me acaba de llamar para confirmarme que ella vendrá.

_ Mr. Patrick en acción… Tendré que verlo para creerlo.

_ Veras que sí… de este fin de semana no pasa.

_ ¿Es una apuesta?

_ ¿Apuesta?..._ se hizo el pensativo_. Está bien… Apuesta lo que quieras.

_ ¿Apostar lo que quiera?..._ bebí un poco de mi cerveza, mientras me hacia el pensativo_. No, no apostare nada… Solo con ver como te plantan una gran negativa me será suficiente…

_ ¡Que amigo me gasto!

_ Un muy buen amigo…

Ambos nos reímos sin imaginar cuanto cambiaría ello en nuestra amistad. Sin imaginar cuanto se había planteado la vida el volver a colocar a Candice a frente de mí por una segunda vez.

...

Mis sueños están destrozados y mi corazón se encuentra roto. Estoy recordando esa mañana del sábado, y en aquel instante en que la reconocí en medio de aquella multitud. Ella se encontraba con la prima de Patrick, haciéndome ver lo pequeño que se puede hacer el mundo. Después de tanto tiempo, nuestras vidas se volvían a cruzar.

_ Pensé que no vendrías… Y que habías temido a ver que si hubieses apostado. Te hubiese ganado._ me dijo mi amigo, al recibirme mientras yo subía en su yate.

_ Hola Patrick… Aquí me tienes. ¿Cómo pretendías que me perdiera ese instante cuando te digan "no"?_ disimulé mi asombro, mientras caminábamos hacia donde estaban Candice y sus amigas, incluyendo la prima de Patrick.

_ ¡Terry! ¡Que sorpresa el verte por aquí!... Pensé que no vendrías cuando le pregunté a Patrick por ti._ dijo Kim al acercarse y al saludarme con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

En aquel instante, nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar después de dos años sin saber uno del otro.

_ Mi amigo Terry, déjame tener el gusto de presentarte a la mujer que me tiene de cabeza…Ella es Candice.

Era ella. Era la chica con la que mi amigo pretendía jugar. Y con la que no había logrado algo, como lo había conseguido con las otras con quien había jugado.

_ ¿No te parece una chica hermosa?_ agregó Patrick, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Mientras la tomaba por los hombros, sin observar el asombro de nuestras miradas.

Candice llevaba un traje de baño que la hacía verse sensual. Algo que a cualquier hombre podría en verdad poner de cabeza. No podía evitar no mirarla. Estaba tan bella.

_ Hola…_ al fin le dije, mencionando ese hola que le debí decir años antes con amabilidad.

_ Hola Terry…_ dijo secamente, mientras desviaba su mirada a Patrick_ Y no exageres conmigo, Patrick…_ lo alejó de ella, mientras mantenía la compostura. Disimulando mucho mejor que yo su asombro.

_ ¿Se conocen?_ nos preguntó Kim.

_ Sí…_ dije al sonreír. Algo que a Candice no le agradó para nada. No éramos amigos para que aquel encuentro me alegrara. ¿Acaso no había sido yo quien había puesto los parámetros de aquel adiós a nuestra amistad, para hacernos como dos personas que jamás se habían conocido?

_ Sí… Si se puede tomar que solo somos dos conocidos que se han reencontrado después de tantos años. ¿Verdad, Terrence?

_ Sí, dos conocidos que casualmente se vuelven a encontrar._ "Dos viejos amigos que una estupidez separó y convirtió en dos personas tan lejanas", me dije a mí mismo, después de las palabras que había dicho.

_ ¿Conociste a esta belleza antes que yo y no habías tenido el gusto de presentármela? ¡Que mal amigo eres Terry!_ dijo Patrick, sin ni siquiera imaginar la tensión que había en ese instante entre ella y yo.

Ahora que estoy reviviendo ese instante, me siento solo, deseando que todos mis sentimientos se hubieran ido en vez de torturarme como lo están haciendo. Debí darme cuenta de lo que hacía y darle lo mejor de mi amistad cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo. Ahora no hay nada que pueda hacer… Más que llorar por todo lo que ha ocurrido en mi vida. Haciéndome abrir los ojos tan tarde… cuando ella no quiere saber nada de mí. Y de lo que estoy sintiendo por ella. Y aunque quiera, no puedo lograr sacarla de mi mente, ni mucho menos dejar de vivir una mentira que yo mismo me creé. Creo que sólo me queda llorar una vez más.

Yo estaba allí, ella estaba ahí. Creo que nunca nos pudimos poner de acuerdo en una cosa, que ambos de cierta manera necesitábamos ese encuentro. Mientras el sol brillaba en medio de nosotros.

_ El mundo suele ser pequeño para algunos…_dijo graciosamente Susana, llevándose a Candice con una excusa. Algo que le agradeció ella en silencio. Mientras Kim no podía salir de su asombro.

Aquel día fue una completa tortura para mí. Estabamos en el mismo lugar y no me quería cerca. Cada vez que intentaba acercarme para preguntarle cómo estaba y qué había sido de su vida, se escabullía de mi presencia.

...

 _Mientras caminaban y se posaban en la baranda_

_ ¿No piensas hablarle?_ le preguntó Susana al observar su actitud de evadirme.

_ ¿Hablar con quién?_ dijo al hacerse la que no entendía el comentario de su amiga.

_ ¡Hablar con él, con Terrence! ¿O es que crees que no me he dado cuenta cómo lo ignoras?...

_ Él mismo lo impuso así… Y no quiero hablar del tema.

_ ¿Es por él que eres así de odiosa con el amor?... No fue tan solo tu amigo, ¿verdad? ¿Fue tu primer amor?

_ No quiero hablar de eso… La gente al crecer cambia. Y fue algo que aprendí muy bien de él…

_ ¡Pobre de Patrick, creo que sus ataques de conquistas serán aún más en vano contigo!_ le dijo graciosamente, cuando lo veía acercarse a ellas.

Él se acercó a Candice, con la mente de conquistarla ese día, y aprovechar la manera en como atardecía para empezar con su labia de don Juan. Ella sería de él y era una apuesta que quería ganar. Aunque yo a la final me hubiese rehusado a apostar

Yo miraba eso, algo impotente, sintiendo en lo más profundo de mi ser... ¿Celos? ¿Preocupación? ¿O acaso aquel sentimiento que había estado dormido por tanto tiempo?…¿Amor?

En eso se me acercó la prima

_ ¿Te pasa algo, Terry?... Has estado muy serio todo el día. Ni siquiera quisiste nadar con nosotros cuando nos detuvimos un instante en la playa.

_ Ah… ¿Me hablabas, Kim?

_ Creo que sí… O eso creía. ¿En verdad, te sientes bien?

_ Sí, perfectamente…_ fingí una sonrisa, mientras observaba a lo lejos a Patrick y a Candice. Deseando tantas cosas. Y una de ella, era que Candice rechazara a Patrick_. Debe ser el agotamiento… He tenido una semana ajetreada y con mucho trabajo. Debe ser eso que me tiene como pensativo._ mentía al no querer caer en detalles.

_ Ok… Si tú lo dices…_ ella sonrió y fijó la mirada hacia donde yo la tenía_. Hacen una linda pareja, ¿verdad?... Ojala Candice le haga caso a mi primo. Él esta loco por ella.

_ Sí… ya me lo ha dicho._ sentí un gran peso al decir esas palabras.

...

En sus ojos, en aquel segundo encuentro, había encontrado el premio más grande. Haciéndome ver que en ella se encontraba todo lo que había querido en mi silencio. ¡Que tarde había descubierto que se había acabado mi búsqueda!... Justamente se encontraba a lado de ella. Pero incluso en esa segunda vez tuve que arruinar todo. Y ahora no sé adónde me llevara este sentimiento, cuando es tan tarde para mí el remediar lo que hice en el pasado.

Sé que la perdí, ¿ahora qué puedo hacer? No tengo una respuesta, las palabras no pueden borrar el daño que le ocasione no tan solo una sola vez. Yo podría intentarlo con tan solo buscar su perdón, pero es tan inútil. Al fin y al cabo, ella lo vería como simples excusas. ¿Quién ha sido engañando? Parece que el único he sido yo, pensando que ella me perdonaría dos veces. Una segunda vez…Soy el único que es culpable. Y ahora estoy pagando el precio una vez más.

Ella no me creería el hecho de que mi corazón ha sido hecho para amarla.

He agotado y arruinado todas las posibilidades. Las cosas nunca serán ni volverán a hacer iguales. Y yo soy el único a quien culpar.

...

 _Horas más tarde, arribamos en casa de Patrick para pasar la noche ahí pero no sin antes divertirnos un poco._

_ Sabes que me gustas mucho, Candice… Y esta salida fue solo una excusa para que vinieras con mi prima. Quería verte. Quería hablar contigo…

_ Patrick, no sé que intentas. Pero quiero que tengas en claro una cosa. Me agradas mucho. Pero no estoy interesada en ti. Solo te veo como un amigo.

_ ¿Estás segura?_ se acercó a ella, mirándola a los ojos seductoramente, como solía hacerlo con sus conquistas. Jamás había aceptado una negativa.

_ Sí…Más que segura. Y lo siento por ti. Pero esa técnica de conquista me la conozco muy bien… Por lo que... no la uses conmigo.

_ Candice… No finjo lo que siento…_ le dijo al mirarla a los ojos, sin entender su actitud_. Me gustas mucho… Y no dejo de pensar en ti. Créeme…

_ Tal vez te crea… Pero, ya te dije lo que pienso… Tan solo te veo como un amigo...nada mas. Y eso es lo que serás siempre para mí. Ahora, ¿Me das permiso?... Voy a beber con las chicas. Vamos a celebrar este fabuloso fin de semana, lejos de la universidad. Y por favor no insistas. No lo hagas, no quiero ser más dura contigo de lo que lo estoy siendo.

Aquella noche Patrick y yo bebimos demasiado, por separados. Y también Candice, después de rechazar a Patrick, siéndole clara sobre sus sentimientos, sin querer lastimarlo. Ella bebía en compañía de Susana. Mientras yo bebía en compañía de mi soledad. Y Patrick junto a su prima. Hasta el instante en que todos decidimos que ya era hora de regresar. Todos nos quedamos en casa de Patrick esa noche. Yo, en especial, al no poder conducir en las condiciones en las que me encontraba. Las amigas de Kim por estar invitadas por ella, no tenían otra opción que esa.

Aquella noche cometería la peor tontería de mi vida. Lo haría al no estar completamente consciente de lo que hacía. El alcohol y lo que empezaba a sentir, sin poder controlarlo, me hicieron actuar erróneamente.

_ Necesito que hablemos…_ le dije al entrar en su habitación sin tocar, mientras su amiga Susana tomaba una ducha antes de acostarse.

_ ¡Estás loco!... ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar sin tocar?..._ me decía en un tono bajo para que su amiga no se diera de cuenta que me encontraba en su habitación_. No estás en tu casa…

_ Tú tampoco en la tuya. Si mal no me equivoco la tuya se encuentra en Tampa._ dije con cierta ironía sarcástica.

_ Vete, Terry… No tenemos nada de que hablar.

_ Creo que te equivocas… Claro que sí.

_ ¡Estás ebrio!... No sabes lo que dices. Y no pretendo discutir contigo en ese estado.

Su amiga escuchó un ruido y cerró la llave de la ducha en ese preciso momento.

_ Candice, ¿Sucede algo allí afuera?

_ No, Susana.

_ ¿Estás segura?... Estoy por salir.

_ Sí, estoy más que segura, ya vengo… voy a tomar un poco de aire. Creo que bebí demasiado y… ya vengo._ dijo antes de mirarme de nuevo a los ojos_. Tú ganas…Vamos a tu habitación. No quiero que nos vean juntos.

_ Iba a decir lo mismo…_ sonreí con cierta picardía, sintiéndome como un vencedor.

Entramos en mi habitación, cerrando la puerta con seguro para que nadie interrumpiera nuestra conversación.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Hola...**_

 _ **tengo una duda... Se entiende lo q escribo en esta historia?**_

 _ **Preguntó ya q recibí cierto review, algo fuera de lugar.**_

 _ **Entiendo perfectamente sino les gusta la historia o les parece aburrida, como también me gusta que me digan d buena manera sus opiniones por si ven q algo no se entiende o le falta... Yo encantada siempre por sus puntos de vista porque me ayudan a mejorar. Pero creó q hay maneras y maneras de hacerlo, no lo creen?**_

 _ **Gracias a las personas q me siguen y me apoyan con la mejor onda.**_

 _ **Saludos!**_


End file.
